Kuda
by ligrass
Summary: Luhan seorang gadis yang merasa dunia nya hancur setelah ditinggal sang ibu, merasa kembali hidup setelah bertemu dengan Kuda jantan di sebuah hutan. mangantarkannya pada sang pemilik, Oh Sehun.


Kuda.

Cast : Sehun-Luhan

Oneshoot

 **Warning : GS,girl!Luhan, typos,short fic.**

.

..

a/n : oke,kembali dengan fic HunHan karya saya, oneshoot gaje:v , dan iya ini Luhan POV full. seperti buku harian gitulah :v . yuk simak

* * *

…

….

Ini aku Luhan.

Tiga minggu lalu, tepat saat kematian Ibuku aku terpaksa pindah ke Jerman . meninggalkan kota Beijing yang penuh kenangan. Ayahku membawaku pergi bersamanya dengan beberapa uang dari lemari. Kami pergi dengan amat tergesa, seusai melihat mayat ibuku tergeletak bersimbah darah di ruang keluarga disamping pacarnya yang juga tewas dengan keadaan serupa.

Saat itu aku melihat ayahku benar-benar kalap dan kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Tubuh ayahku dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhku, aku tak bisa menahannya. Selain itu, aku juga tak ingin.

Aku cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan ayahku saat melihat istrinya berselingkuh. Jadi aku hanya duduk diam disudut. Sembari membaca bait do'a agar setan ditubuh ayahku pergi.

Aku tidak mau meninggalkan sekolahku dan Beijing. Aku mendapatkan rangking 1 disana, dan aku diiming-imingi masuk universitas bergengsi di Beijing oleh guruku jika aku bisa bertahan diperingkat 1 sampai akhir. Itu adalah peluang terbesarku untuk menghajar siswa lain yang menghinaku culun. Aku benci mereka.

Tapi ayahku berkata, aku akan mati jika terus disana.

Jadi ayahku dibantu beberapa temannya, menghapus jejak kami berdua. Meninggalkan China dan melintasi benua.

Hal ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Aku melalui perjalanan panjang menggunakan kapal pesiar super besar dengan derai air mata. Tanpa seorang pun mengerti perasaanku. Aku meninggalkan ibuku mendingin disana.

Kini aku tinggal dalam keheningan disebuah rumah kayu berlantai dua. Ayahku selalu meninggalkan ku kala pagi buta dan kembali sangat larut. Aku memiliki banyak waktu menyindiri.

Pagi ini aku baru saja memakan roti isi daging asap yang ditinggalkan ayahku dimeja makan. Aku menikmati segelas susu setelahnya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Tampaknya disini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Aku bersyukur rumah ini memiliki perapian yang bagus. Namun karena manual, dan memerlukan kayu bakar, aku jadi harus berpikir untuk keluar rumah,menebang kayu semampuku dan mengambil beberapa ranting pohon. jika tidak aku akan membeku disini.

Disekitar rumah baruku memang didominasi pepohonan yang rimbun. Aku tidak tau apakah itu hutan, aku belum menanyakannya pada ayah. Tapi yang aku tahu hutan atau apalah itu cukup bersahabat. Warga sekitar sering membawa potongan kayu dari hutan. Dan akupun menyimpulkan jika hutan itu adalah sumber kehidupan didesa ini.

Kudengar dari ayahku, sudah bertahun-tahun lalu sebagian besar penduduk didesa ini pindah ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Tak heran di desa ini menjadi sepi penduduk. Mereka yang tersisa disini hanya dari golongan tua, dan jika ada pemuda pun mereka sudah merasa yakin pada pendapatan mereka.

Sampai sekarang akupun belum mengenali mereka semua. Ya paling tidak, aku telah menghapal wajah-wajah mereka. Komunikasiku dengan beberapa warga cukup baik, itu membuatku bisa mengandalkan mereka untuk perlindungan karena aku seorang gadis.

Tiga minggu sudah aku bermalas-malasan dirumah. Ayahku sudah merekomendasikan beberapa sekolah yang baik dan tentunya dekat dengan rumah. Namun aku tak memberi respon apapun. Jujur aku masih belum siap, dan kecewa. Lagipula libur musim dingin masih lama.

Aku tak tau apa yang bisa kudapatkan disini. Aku orang Asia, aku perempuan. Aku takut jika ada penindasan untuk murid baru sepertiku. Aku belum terlalu lama disini.

Ditambah mood belajarku menguap entah kemana. Aku menjadi penyendiri, karena sampai saat ini bayangan darah ibuku masih berputar-putar dikepalaku. Meski aku sudah berdo'a berulang kali agar bayangan itu hilang. Tapi tidak bisa semudah itu, kerena itu ibuku. Seburuk apapun dia padaku dan ayahku.

Harusnya aku sudah biasa, ibuku dari dulu adalah seorang penyanyi dan penari di sebuah klub malam. Dia selalu pulang pagi buta saat aku masih tertidur. Membuatkan sarapan, lalu ibuku akan berbaring sebentar diranjang untuk mempersiapkan diri ketika aku berangkat sekolah dia akan menerima makian dari ayahku.

Ayahku selalu melarangnya. Tapi ibu tak menghiraukan . kadang Ibuku membalas dengan bentakan.

Aku tak ambil pusing, jika mereka berpisah ,mungkin aku tetap bisa menemui ibuku. Namun tidak. Jelas aku tidak bisa jika ibuku sudah dibunuh ayahku. Aku tak menyangka jika ini keputusan ayah.

Ini adalah awal dari hidupku . hidup tanpa seorang ibu.

Sembari menunggu dirumah aku biasanya hanya melihat tayangan televise atau belajar merajut. Aku tak lagi memegang buku pelajaran akhir-akhir ini. aku lebih memutuskan untuk membuat otakku segar sebelum akhirnya kembali sekolah. Meski aku tak ingin, tapi itu harus.

Aku juga selalu bermain dengan laptop yang terletak diatas nakas. laptop baru yang dibelikan ayah sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Tapi pagi ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik pada hutan yang berada didekat rumahku.

Saat itu memang matahari belum muncul benar. Tapi ayam milik tetanggaku sudah beberapakali berkokok. Ayahku sudah berangkat bekerja dengan mobilnya. Dan aku sendirian berjalan menuju hutan untuk mencari sisa-sisa kayu yang ditebang oleh warga lain.

Aku hanya membawa satu buah senter dan karung goni yang kulipat rapih dan kusisipkan disaku jaketku. Karena aku hanya berpikir untuk mengambil kayu lalu pergi kembali.

Tapi, ringkikan kuda jantan terdengar dari arah kananku. Aku mendekatinya, kupikir kuda itu tak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berada. Jadi tak masalah jika aku lebih masuk kedalah hutan sedikit saja. Aku tak akan tersesat.

Aku mengira kuda itu adalah ternak salah satu warga yang berhasil lepas, jadi aku meraih tali yang berada dikepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Kuda itu meresponku dengan geraman halus. Kakinya bergerak maju dan mundur pelan. Aku mencoba menangkap apa maksudnya. Mungkin perkiraanku jika kuda itu ber tuan tidak salah, tapi aku tak tau dimana tuan nya berada.

Lalu aku tahu, ada sosok lelaki dari semak belukar berjalan perlahan kearahku. Kulihat dia tak cukup ramah. Mungkin karena kuda itu kudanya, ya memang itu ku miliknya. Dan dia sepertinya tak suka jika kudanya kusentuh.

Lelaki itu beberapa langkah dihadapanku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku tak suka tatapan itu meski parasnya sangat rupawan. Dia menilaiku seperti pencuri. Jadi aku menjelaskan semua kejadian tadi padanya agar dia tak salah paham. Aku juga menambahkan jika aku orang yang cukup mampu , dan tak akan mengambil milik orang lain. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku sekasar itu. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang jahat.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam tapi pandangan matanya melunak. Dia menaiki kudanya yang gagah. Lalu berkata padaku untuk berpakaian panjang. Ya.. tadi pagi kaki ku hanya terbalut hot pants yang simple. Aku tersanjung padanya. Walau dia tak sopan dimataku pertama kali, tapi dia memiliki etika terhadap perempuan. Dia tak menyentuhku meski keadaan dan tempat mendukung.

Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari balik pepohonan rimbun. Lelaki misterius itu menjatuhkan sesuatu, sapu tangan berwarna putih. Disana tertulis nama Sehun Oh. Saat itu aku termangu, tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

" _kembalikan itu saat kita bertemu lagi"._ katanya

Akhirnya,Dia pergi bersama langkah kudanya yang menghentak. Hentakan itu masih tertinggal ditelinga dan hatiku sampai saat ini.

Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu ,Sehun. Tidak hanya untuk menyerahkan saputanganmu saja, tapi juga untuk menyerahkan hatiku.

* * *

a/n : alay buanget Luhan ii -_- :v

oke jadi gimana ?

jangan lupa review yakk


End file.
